


what’s right and good doesn’t come naturally (you have to stand up and fight for it)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Jack is out, M/M, Post-Canon, Team as Family, bitty’s pies, the Falconer’s are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: Jack usually tried to block out whatever was said on the ice. Guys chirped, they talked shit, they tried to get into each other’s heads; hockey’s a competitive sport chock full of alpha males, Jack would expect nothing less.“Hey, Zimmermann, your pansy ass can’t take a hit?! Why, did your boyfriend screw it good last night or something?”But ever since he had come out publicly as the League’s first openly gay player, things had been...difficult.





	what’s right and good doesn’t come naturally (you have to stand up and fight for it)

**Author's Note:**

> ...hi? I’m so sorry I’m late! I had this one written by 11:45 and was all set to post it when I realized that half of it hadn’t saved and I had to rewrite it. But it’s done now, so here’s Day 20! The prompt was: _“You punched him? In the face?!” “Yup.” “...I could kiss you right now.”_
> 
> I mostly filled the prompt! I changed things around and added some things to make it make sense, but all in all I think I did a pretty good job filling it! This one is in the Check Please! Webcomic universe which you should totally read if you haven’t yet!! It’s absolutely amazing!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you that have stuck with me through this challenge so far! Your comments and kudos make my day and I can’t thank you all enough! <3
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream). I would love to chat and maybe even get some prompts! ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy Day 20 (even if it is a little late)!
> 
> Title is a quote by Bill Moyers.

Jack usually tried to block out whatever was said on the ice. Guys chirped, they talked shit, they tried to get into each other’s heads; hockey’s a competitive sport chock full of alpha males, Jack would expect nothing less.

“Hey, Zimmermann, your pansy ass can’t take a hit?! Why, did your boyfriend screw it good last night or something?”

But ever since he had come out publicly as the League’s first openly gay player, things had been... _difficult_.

Most guys didn’t say anything about his sexual orientation. They stuck to the unspoken code of not talking shit about anyone’s spouse, anyone’s kids, and anyone’s mother when they’re on the ice.

But there were a few guys in particular that never understood why they should follow that rule, and they had decided to make Jack’s time on the ice as difficult as possible. If they weren’t slamming him into the boards, harrying him, or tripping him up, they were making lewd comments about him and his love life.

“I bet you’re the girl in the relationship, Zimmermann. Bet you just lie back and take it.”

And it made him _livid_.

When he had talked to George about coming out, she had warned him this might happen. Most guys would probably just ignore it when they were on the ice, would just let him play and judge him on his game not his sexuality. But some would take offense to his coming out and would do everything they could to make his life hell, regardless of his record up until then or how he played the game.

Jack’s hands tightened around his stick, the leather of his gloves whining as he tried to outwardly remain calm. He didn’t want to give this asshole the satisfaction of seeing that his words were affecting him.

“C’mon Zimmermann, why don’t you just -,”

The asshole’s voice was cut off abruptly as he was slammed roughly into the boards. Jack tuned it out as he zipped down the ice, trying to score while he was hopped up on adrenaline and rage.

Just as he was about to let off a shot, the whistle blew and snapped Jack’s focusing. Huffing annoyedly, Jack turned and was treated to the sight of Tater wailing on the asshole, sucker punching him once, twice, three times. The asshole’s knees hit the ground, blood pouring from a split lip and a (most likely) broken nose and it was over. The refs were hauling Tater back, Tater who was wild-eyed and yelling something at the asshole whose teammate was just now helping him up.

Jack skated closer slowly, wanting to figure out what was happening but not wanting to piss the refs off anymore.

“You shut mouth about Zimmboni!” Tater yelled as the other man began skating away. “None of your business who he loves.”

Jack smiled at his captain, happiness swelling up in his chest as Tater threw him an answering smile and nod as he skated toward the penalty box.

Jack had never been happier that he had chosen the Falconers.  
—  
Bitty was waiting for him impatiently when Jack got out of the locker room, shifting from foot to foot with an odd, expectant look on his face. The other Falconer families milled around him, mingling and seeming to be waiting for something.

Jack smiled and made his way over to Bitty, pulling the younger man into a kiss. Just before he could deepen it, Bitty started to pull back, pushing at his chest.

“Jack,” Bitty mumbled against his lips. Jack pulled back, confused.

“Bitts...?” he asked, and Bitty smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek distractedly, moving around him.

“Tater!” Bitty called as the man exited the locker room.

Tater stopped as Bitty made his way toward him.

“Yes?”

Bitty have him a megawatt smile. “You punched him!”

Confusion clouded Tater’s features. “Yes...?”

Bitty rolled his eyes fondly. “Kazmin! You punched Kazmin! In the face!”

Tater’s face broke into a smug smile. “Yup. No one talks about Zimmboni like that. Disrespectful. Made him shut up.”

Bitty’s smile grew even brighter as he threw his arms around Tater’s neck. Tater laughed heartily, patting Bitty on the back before helping him back to the ground.

“I could kiss you right now; thank you!” Bitty exclaimed.

Tater flushed and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Was pleasure. No need for thanks.”

Bitty shook his head emphatically. “There most certainly is! I’m gonna make you your favorite pie. Just let me know, any time, any place, any flavor.”

Tater’s eyes lit up as his jumped, pumping his fist in the air as he cheered.

Jack and the assorted Falconer’s and families laughed as Tater picked Bitty up and spun him around, jabbering a mile a minute about this pie his grandmother made and _did Bitty think he could recreate it_ -

Jack felt his heart swell in his chest. He loved his life. His team was amazing, and so was Bitty. Bitty was everything he could’ve ever asked for. And with them behind him, Jack knew that he would be able to take anything those assholes like Kazmin could try to throw his way.


End file.
